Currently, advertisers are able to purchase terms from search providers to have advertisements appear with a result set. Advertisers bid for search terms, and the advertiser with the highest bid is associated with the search term. In response to a query having the purchased search term, a result set having a collection of web pages that contain the purchased search term and advertisements of the advertiser that won the bid is transmitted to a client device that issued the query. Advertisements and uniform resource locators (URLs) are displayed on the client device. The client device may utilize the URLs to retrieve the web pages that are associated with the purchased search term.
United States copyright law protects various forms of expression, such as, images, video, text, and audio. Due to such protection, conventional methods for associating advertisements with search results may not be appropriate, for multimedia queries, such as image or video queries. As a result, copyright law limits the ability to monetize queries associated with multimedia searches. This may lead to lost revenue opportunities for search providers that are uncertain about their ability to monetize queries associated with multimedia searched.